


Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes.

by sukeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic: bagaimana jika Merope Riddle <i>nee</i> Gaunt masih hidup? Kira-kira bagaimana hubungannya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan?<br/>AU. Voldemort menang tapi... penjelasan lengkapnya ada di dalam. Mungkin OOC <strike>yasudahlahmaudiapainlagi</strike><br/>Terinspirasi dari lagu I'm Yours milik The Script. Birthday fic untuk nutmeg-not-head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** HarPot franchise atau thethekbengeknya milik J. K. Rowling. Saya ga ambil untung. Suer. Dan ini dikerjakan secara mendadak dan iseng. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau OOC. (Namanya saja AU #DOR). Selamat menikmati~ Jika nikmat, tinggalkan pesan~ #whut Selamat membaca :3b

Semua bermula dari percakapan ringan antara Merope Riddle dengan putra tunggalnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" "Apa saja yang kaulakukan hari ini, Tom?" "Apa anak buahmu masih susah diatur?" Pertanyaan remeh semacam itu, yang tak benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk menggali informasi seburuk apa kerja orang pemerintahan. Juga tidak benar-benar dimaksudkan agar mengeluarkan beban di pikirannya dengan jalan berkeluh kesah.

Pangeran Kegelapan mahsyur bukan karena mengeluh dengan kalimat, "Saya prihatin." Justru sebaliknya. Beliau terkenal dengan cara efektifnya mempekerjakan orang. Sanggup mengerjakan? Rekrut. Membuat kesalahan? Lempar _Cruciatus_. Jika masih sanggup terus, pekerjakan. Tak sanggup? Buang ke lembah kematian. Seperti itu agar efisien mengimbangi para pemberontak yang tak mau mundur sejak ia menjadi pemimpin bangsa magis Britania Raya.

Merope tahu persis tapi membiarkan. Tom hanya bertindak sesuai dengan kerja atau kelakuan mereka. Tidak lebih. Jika tidak menggunakan ketegasan seperti yang biasa Tom lakukan, entah kapan Britania Magis mampu memisahkan diri dari Britania milik Muggle.

Sedangkan para pemberontak, mereka cuma orang-orang sinting yang ingin menyamakan diri dengan para Muggle. Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa menyamakan diri ketika nyatanya mereka lebih superior daripada para manusia biasa itu? Ide yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Kepala Ibu sakit lagi?" Wajah si penanya begitu tenang sehingga pendengar lain (jika ada) akan ragu, apa benar ia peduli? Untungnya Merope tahu siapa bocah kecil yang telah tumbuh dewasa di depannya ini.

"Ibu tak apa-apa, Nak. Saat ini untunglah, kepala Ibu tidak berdenyut-denyut lagi," jawabnya lirih sambil mengelus punggung tangan yang terlalu erat menggenggam garpu. Sayangnya, si pemilik tak melemaskan tangannya malah terburu-buru menghabiskan kentang serta daging masakan para peri rumah. Empat tahun mereka menggantikan perannya merawat, memberi makan, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Tom. Padahal di awal reformasi terhadap Kementrian pun, ia masih sering menyiapkan sarapan untuk putra tersayangnya itu.

Salahkan penyakit yang membuatnya lemah. Salahkan para pemberontak. Salahkan ketamakan Muggle. Tapi apa ia masih bisa menyalahkan _mereka_ jika karena mereka putranya nampak bersemangat menjalani keseharian? Berambisi untuk membuat keadaan jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang? Dan memiliki impian yang bahkan tak dapat ia padamkan?

Apa nantinya ia sanggup menyalahkan _mereka_ jika salah satu dari _mereka_ mampu membuat Tom bergairah dalam hidup dan menjadikan orang itu sebagai sumber kehidupan ketika miliknya, Merope Gaunt, makin meredup? Jawabnya seretoris untuk pertanyaan apakah ia akan memaafkan ayah Tom.

Waktunya sudah tak banyak. Ia tak berharap agar menjadi _necromancer_ lalu terbebas dari maut. Mungkin dengan begini ia akan bertemu dengan _Tom_ dan bisa bercerita tentang banyak hal. Terutama tentang putra mereka berdua yang kini telah berusia tigapuluh sembilan tahun.

"Ibu ingin berdansa denganmu seperti saat Yule pertamamu. Kau mau 'kan, Tom?" Suaranya tak bisa lebih keras dari bisikan.

Tapi Tom tertegun. Menunduk sebentar. Lalu, berdiri bersamaan dengan meja bundar tempat makan mereka terbenam pelan ke lantai. Hanya dengan lambaian tangan dari Tom, perabot di sekitar mereka menyisihkan diri untuk memberi ruang kosong lalu gramophon di dekat rak buku mengalunkan musik sedih. Bulan sangat cantik. Sinarnya membuat kulit pucat putranya bercahaya keperakan. Menyerupai Elf. Tidak, bukan. Menyerupai wujud dari sihir itu sendiri. Tom adalah kekuatan sihir yang mengambil bentuk manusia.

Betapa harunya ia ketika menyadari pria ini adalah anak yang ia kandung, ia lahirkan, ia didik, dan ia besarkan sendiri. Ia berusaha kuat agar anak ini kuat. Ia berusaha pintar agar anak ini pintar dan melebihi keturunan Slytherin manapun. Apapun yang ia lakukan semua demi anak ini.

Tangannya terentang lebar hanya untuk merapikan rambut hitam pekat agar tak menyembunyikan iris merah. Iris unik yang hanya dipunyai Tom Marvolo. Tak ada Gaunt maupun Riddle memiliki iris yang sama. Hanya Tom Marvolo Riddle yang memilikinya. Hanya dia yang berdiri lebih tinggi dan gagah daripada para leluhurnya. Putranya berjuang sendiri, melampaui nama yang mereka segani.

"Ibu," tersenyum tipis seraya menatap mata merah yang menjadi mimpi buruk sebagian besar orang, "sayang padamu."

Musik masih mengiringi langkah perlahan mereka dan ia bisa merasakan lengan kuat putranya di punggung. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya senyuman dari putra yang akan ia tinggalkan. Itu saja cukup.

"Kalau tiba-tiba kau teringat tentang Ibu lagi suatu ketika di masa depan," ketiga jemari kirinya membungkam mulut sang putra, "tidak ada yang salah, Lord Voldemort. Hanya Ibu yang memilih untuk menemui ayahmu lebih cepat." Nama yang anaknya pilih, walaupun ia tak suka, akhirnya juga ia pakai. Bagaimanapun wujud atau identitas yang dipakai penyihir terhebat di depannya ini, identitas atau wujud tersebut tak mampu meniadakan keberadaannya sebagai seorang ibu.

Kaki mereka masih terayun perlahan. "Sebab bagi Ibu, kaulah pahlawannya, Tom. Dan Ibu tak akan bosan mengatakannya padamu," dan Merope Riddle menghentikan langkah sementara jemarinya yang kurus membelai pipi putranya dan berujar—

* * *

Pemakaman Merope Riddle dilakukan tertutup dan hanya dihadiri beberapa orang dari Lingkar Dalam Lord Voldemort. Hanya butuh tiga jam setelahnya, perang dikumandangkan. Britania Raya terbakar. Para pemberontak yang kalah dalam peperangan melarikan diri ke Afrika, Asia, dan Amerika. Sebagian tertangkap oleh Pelahap Maut dan mati dalam dekapan Kutukan Kematian. Sebagian menyerahkan diri, menjadi tahanan, dan sebagian menjadi budak. Mereka yang mau bekerjasama melanjutkan perang bersama Pangeran Kegelapan melawan para Muggle.

Radioaktif yang digunakan oleh para pemberontak dikembangkan dan mengalami kemajuan signifikan untuk melawan Muggle. Radioaktif yang membuat kehidupan Merope Riddle berakhir dikembalikan pada Muggle seratus kali lipat lebih berbahaya dan drastis mengurangi populasi Muggle di daratan Eropa. Sekutu Muggle di benua lain ikut menggempur Inggris dan koloni penyihir di bagian bumi lain. Perang Besar Muggle-Penyihir atau The Great War bergolak di semua daratan. Berakhir lima belas tahun kemudian dengan kekalahan besar di pihak Muggle maupun penyihir. Bumi kembali seperti saat kelahirannya.

Namun di antara bau daging terbakar, dataran luas nan gersang, sisa-sisa nuklir dan kekuatan sihir, Lord Voldemort masih bisa mendengar

  
_—Ibu bangga padamu_.

* * *

fin


End file.
